


【MO润智R】不要再扭了

by lilysatoshi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 工口
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysatoshi/pseuds/lilysatoshi
Summary: *J禁*dirty talk 注意*OOC 私设多*就是为了开车，不喜勿喷设定：大野智22岁，以前跳有点羞羞的舞的舞者，是十代二十代出头的性格。Jun快到18岁，舞社的后辈，看到大野智之后一直在追求（脑补没什么钱的稻苗鸡），两个人已经开始交往。





	【MO润智R】不要再扭了

**Author's Note:**

> *J禁  
> *dirty talk 注意  
> *OOC 私设多  
> *就是为了开车，不喜勿喷
> 
> 设定：  
> 大野智22岁，以前跳有点羞羞的舞的舞者，是十代二十代出头的性格。  
> Jun快到18岁，舞社的后辈，看到大野智之后一直在追求（脑补没什么钱的稻苗鸡），两个人已经开始交往。

酒吧里人头攒动，大家紧紧的盯着舞台的方向，一个节目结束了，等待下一个节目的开始。

“砰！”灯光突然打开，大野智从台下的电梯蹦出来，就像没有重力的猫，聚光灯打下来只能看清他脸上的汗珠和金色狮子一样的头发。

松本润本来在下面喝酒喝得无聊，毕竟酒吧里的脱衣舞性感街舞早就看惯了，却也忍不住抬起头，结果看到一张熟悉的圆脸。

台上的人穿着宽松的裤子和棒球衫，衣服随着他的动作不停地舞动着——可以看出他很瘦。而且动作异常灵活，真的有那种快要看不见了的感觉。但每一个动作又都在恰好的节拍和位置上。

身后的伴舞早就跟不上他的动作了，而那个人却毫不知情，双手交叉在头上面，跟着节拍扭动着腰臀，明明很色情的动作却做得却很帅气，引得台下一片尖叫。而他本人毫无反应，一脸认真。

“狮子。”松本润一边舔着嘴边的酒，一边看着这头小雄狮又在高高在上地舔舐自己的毛发，慵懒地沉浸在自己的世界里，然后不经意间又在散发着性感的魅力，丝毫不觉得自己有多么诱人。

“嘛，反正也是我的。”  
——————————

大野智跳完舞就被一群人拉去喝酒，甚至还有往他裤子里塞钱的。  
“啊，我……不行的……”尽管推让了好久，但还是被灌了好几杯，最后有人搂他的腰都推不开。  
突然有人抓住他的手，把他拉推倒酒吧走廊的小隔间，里面堆放着好多杂物。  
“啊……润……”刚出声就被堵住了嘴。

松本润狠狠的咬了一口他的舌尖，大野智不但酒醒了，疼得眼泪都出来了。  
“怎么又去喝酒？你难道不知道有多少怪蜀黍觊觎你的屁股？”  
“……”我又不是一开始就想去的而是被拉过去的，小智心想。不过他不太敢说。  
“今天为什么又跳这个舞？扭给谁看的？”  
“……”今晚主题本来就是这种的呀，难道在一群脱衣舞中间跳爱贼甜？  
松本润突然抓住大野智的面包脸，还没开口就听身下的人的嚎叫。  
“啊疼疼疼疼疼！”  
润松开手：“为什么不说话？”  
“……我就是觉得，我也没办法的事情，不是我的错，你就不能总是说我啊，而且我以前就是跳这个的啊！”  
完了。

眼前的松本大爷脸黑了。  
大野智准备逃跑，并撞倒了身后的桶，幸好是空的。  
大野智被抓住脚踝并被摸裆。  
“等……你干嘛？这里还这么多人呢！”  
“qj你。”  
“哈？”  
“干刚才你身边那个人想干的事！”  
喝了酒就是会无力啊，明明就是个小毛孩，竟然还这么大劲儿，推都推不开。  
“你等等！旁边还有人呢！”  
“他们这么吵，根本听不见。”  
“一会儿有人进来怎么办？”  
“发现不了的！”  
大野智开始剧烈挣扎，“不行！”  
松本润边说边撕开一个安全套：“有什么不行的，这儿就是这种地方啊。”

大野智两腿被分得大开，两只手被绑在头顶，在通水管道上固定得死死的。裤子被扒下来，就剩下一个灰色的直男内裤。上衣被撩起来，露出因为醉酒而变成粉红色的胸脯。  
最羞耻的是，小自己好几岁的舞社后辈正在嘬他的乳头，还发出啧啧的口水声。  
“智……感觉要流出奶来了……”松本润一路向下，把灰色的裤衩扯下来，露出粉色半硬的阴茎，一口吞了进去。  
“嗯……”再倔的前辈，也抵不过这温暖的口腔，更何况是喝了酒的大野智。  
好不容易快射了，松本润突然停了下来：“我不玩了。”  
大野智眼泪都出来了，把屁股直往上挺：“嗯~~~”  
松本润心神荡漾，但是又强忍着，只管在大野智的大腿上种草莓。  
“润君……嗯……为什么……”大野智忍不住扭起腰，就像在舞台上扭的那种。

“艹。”润心想，然后开始用手指蘸着润滑剂开拓大野智的屁股。  
“啊~不要~今天还不到呢~”智提醒他是应该每周日做而不是想做就做。  
“白痴！qj需要订时间？！”说着狠狠地捅了三根手指进去，还不停地找着里面的敏感点。  
“大野先生，没想到台上那么硬，下面却这么软啊，又软又湿，想不想尝尝男人的滋味？”  
大野智被他弄得难受，但是还是老老实实地说：“已经尝过了……”  
“笨蛋，我在强奸你，不许这么说。”松本润气的加快手上的动作，用手模拟性器在大野智的小屁股里抽插，还不停地摸里面的敏感点，弄出来一阵阵水声。  
“啊~不行了，松本先生……”

“大野先生难道靠后面也可以射吗？”  
“唔……”看着最心爱的后辈不停用手指羞辱他，大野智眼泪流了一地，然后，射了。  
“该我了。”  
“真的要在这种地方？外面好想要散了……”  
松本润把头顶进去：“不要听他们的……”  
“唔……”大野智眼泪又下来了。  
“你怎么总是哭。”松本润把他的眼泪舔掉，然后又进去一点。  
“你怎么这么大……”  
某小朋友听见了之后十分高兴，随后又用生气地声音冷酷地说：“知道就好。”  
又进去一点。  
“知道你老公到底有多大，才能不去台上扭着屁股勾引别人。”  
“呜……我没有……”  
“你不知道你在台上扭屁股的时候，有多少人想舔你脸上的汗，然后把他们的脏东西塞进你的嘴里，再在你认真的脸上射精。之后再把你的衣服都脱掉，操进你的小屁眼儿里看看这个人里面有多少水，才能流这么多汗。”  
“嗯……润君……”大野智又哭了，不知道是被顶地还是被说的。

“还有些人，就是想操进你的屁股里让你怀孕。”  
妈呀，这小孩儿都从哪学的？

“嗯……不要，我就要润君……”  
松本润亲吻着他的颈窝，然后又吮吸着大野智的胸口。大野智的皮肤散发出健康的光泽，又蒙上一圈粉红。  
他的哥哥，属于他。  
别人摸不到的小狮子，属于他。  
尽管比那个人年下好几岁，但是依然觉得他好可爱。  
这就是喜欢。

“啊，润君，啊，我不行了……”  
“不可以射哦。”说着抬起大野智的腿折到胸口，让自己的阴茎进到最深的地方。  
“嗯……”大野智吮吸着润的手指，把他弄得黏糊糊得。  
“润君……最喜欢你了……”  
松本润愣了一下，维持着插入的姿势把大野智转了个圈被对自己，然后再他耳根处说：  
“我也最喜欢你啊。”  
大野智被刺激得差点射出来。

“咚咚咚！里面有人吗！”  
大野智吓得后穴紧缩，松本润差点被夹射出来。  
“你不要出声！”然后那个松本润竟然……竟然加快了抽插。  
“小孩子就是小孩子！”大野智边忍着声音边想，忍着忍着……就射了。  
“咦，尼桑没有用前面就射了。”  
“你快一点！”大野智遮住脸。  
“好~”好一会儿以后，一股热流注入到大野智的后穴里。  
“又射进来了！你一开始不是打开套了吗？”  
“强奸还要戴套？闻所未闻！”  
大野智气的刚想反驳，就又被捏住了脸：“以后不许在这种酒会上跳舞。”  
大野智愣了一下，“嗯。”  
“不然就用屁股带着跳蛋跳舞吧。”  
“？？？？”  
后来，大野先生就多在正经地方跳舞了。或者是早点回家陪他年轻的恋人。  
（完）


End file.
